Brazilian Warp Drive
'History' The São Gabriel was named for the flagship of the same name of Vasco da Gama's armada on his first voyage to India in 1497-1499. Rafaela Juliana Alvares, a former supermodel and Miss Universe 2149 winner, was the chief designer who created the first partial warp field with the help of CNEN, the Brazilian government agency responsible for the orientation, planning, supervision, and control of Brazil's nuclear program on October 24, 2150, and then the Brazilian Space Agency immediately began efforts to turn it into a practical drive. Those efforts were overseen by the Ministry of Science, Technology and Innovation of Brazil, and construction began on the São Gabriel at the Indústria Naval do Ceará shipyards in Fortaleza, Brazil on October 31, 2157. 'Breaking the Light Barrier' After five years to complete such a spacecraft, the São Gabriel was finally launched on October 29, 2162. Humanity officially became the only known species (so far) to break the light barrier when the São Gabriel reached about two times the speed of light, which was about 372,000 miles per second during a test flight on October 30, 2162. 'Missions to Wolf 359' The São Gabriel formally transitioned from spacecraft to starship on September 29, 2163, when the Federative Republic of Brazil order the São Gabriel and its entire crew to Wolf 359. After, being equipped with a newly-developed class of fusion drive technology and artificial gravity technology, the São Gabriel was now capable of going only five times the speed of light, which was about 930,000 miles per second. After eighteen months of research upon Wolf 359, the crew of the São Gabriel were welcomed home as heroes to Humanity, which led them to earn the 2165 Noble Peace Prize in 2165. 'São Rafael' About two years after the successful eighteen-month long research mission of Wolf 359, on October 24, 2167, the Federative Republic of Brazil order the construction of the São Rafael, the sister starship to the São Gabriel. Soon, construction began on the São Rafael at the Indústria Naval do Ceará shipyards in Fortaleza, Brazil on August 7, 2172. 'First Contact' About two years into the construction of the São Rafael at the Indústria Naval do Ceará shipyards in Fortaleza, Brazil, on August 4, 2174, the Israel Space Agency had received a mysterious signal from outer space. At first, it was thought to be from the São Gabriel crew, but they were soon wrong. It turns out, the São Gabriel was being upgraded, and therefor, was grounded here on Earth. When the Israel Space Agency had contacted the Federative Republic of Brazil about a month later, the Federative Republic of Brazil had soon ordered the São Gabriel and its entire crew to find out about the origins of the mysterious signal from outer space. Fortunately, the São Gabriel had been completed of its upgrade and was ready for launch. As soon as the São Gabriel launched, the whole world waited. About twelve hours after the launch of the newly-upgraded São Gabriel, the Federative Republic of Brazil had then made an a global announcement: they had made first contact with a technologically superior extraterrestrial race called the Uognals. They soon also stated that the São Gabriel and its entire crew will bring them here to Earth. 'The Arrival of the Uognals' On September 5, 2174, the São Gabriel and its entire crew had successfully made it to Earth's orbit about twelve hours later after the announcement was made to the whole wide world by the Federative Republic of Brazil. Following them, behind, was an Uognal survey ship that was carrying a crew of thirty or more Uognals inside. (F.Y.I. The Uognals are a benign tripedal extraterrestrial race with four arms and hands. And each of their hands and feet have only four fingers and toes on them. Their average intelligence quotient on their home planet is 400. They also breath in a mixture of both oxygen and nitrogen, just like us humans on Earth. Category:Technology Category:Brazil Category:Spacecraft Category:Space Exploration